Lalu week 2016
by Kai-Kagamine-Miraimine
Summary: series de drabbles de esta pareja por la semana LaxusXLucy, sigue la linea del manga asi que hay partes de el asi que contiene Spoiler
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Día 1: Aquarius**

Porque era un día relativamente tranquilo en Fairy Tail …seamos honestos no es un día tranquilo para el gremio número uno de Fiore y menos cuando fantasía estaba en magnolia todos se habían organizado para que los habitantes de magnolia tuvieran un di inolvidable, Laxus recorría el festival junto a su abuelo viendo que todo estuviera listo para el desfile de carrozas este año-

Maestro—de pronto una chica rubia con una coleta de costado y de grandes pechos se acercó- hay un problema-

¿Oh que sucedió Lucy?—pregunto el hombre de bajas estatura—

Wendy enfermo y me quede sin pareja para la carroza—confeso la chica un tanto apenada—no sé qué hare

Oh entiendo…-el maestro Marakov miro a su nieto algo pensativo después a la ojos chocolates y de nuevo a su nieto-Laxus te ayudara, suerte-tan el sexto maestro de Fairy Tail dijo eso desapareció ágilmente sabiendo que Laxus se podía negar-

Oi, abuelo…-Laxus trato de detener sin éxito a su abuelo-tsk- suspiro-

No es necesario que lo hagas Laxus -la Heartfilia comprendía al dragón Slayer de trueno-puedo buscar a otra persona

-el rubio miro a su compañera- no te preocupes blondie, si necesitas ayuda lo hare, eres mi nakama- sonrió levemente el Dreyar-

Muchas gracias Laxus- sonrió la luz de Fairy Tail –

No es nada blondie además será interesante ver que tienes preparado -se burló -

Ya verás sparky -comenzó a caminar- ven-

El nieto del sexto maestro siguió en silencio a la maga de espíritus celestiales

* * *

 **Después de una hora**

-blondie esto no está funcionando-dijo con mal humor el Dreyar-

-pero debemos ser capases de combinar nuestras magias en una forma única, como lo logre con Wendy-dijo la chica de mirada

-blondie al menos que nos coordinemos con alguno star dress será imposible -suspiro fastidiado el líder del rainjinshuu

-la forma de aries, tauro y sagitarius no sirve y la de leo, virgo son solo de peleas así que…- de repente la idea ocurrió-ya se-la rubia se concentró-star dress aquarius form -el cabello de la rubia era sujetado por dos coletas largas, un bikini y la falda pareo, en su clavícula adornados con el tatuaje distintivo de la portadora del agua-

-blondie…-el de mirada azul grisácea miro a la chica escéptica- no creo-

-Laxus debemos intentarlo al menos confía en mi-le extendió la mano al mago de trueno-

-está bien…-accedió la esperanza es lo único que se pierde-

* * *

 **El desfile de la carroza de fantasía**

Toda la ciudad de Magnolia miraba embelese lado las carrozas de los miembros de Fairy Tail

Lucy se encontraba nerviosa presentar fantasía nada más ni nada menos que con el nieto del maestro la ponía nerviosa y es que no era para menos el Dreyar vestido con las ropas de Thor el dios nórdico del trueno mostrando su escultural pecho abdomen, por suerte no tuvieron que modificar mucho la carroza así que la usaron-

Dios que hare -se decía a sí misma la hija de Laya- "si no dejas esa actitud nunca tendrás un novio"- a la mente la Heartfilia se le vino el recuerdo de su vieja amiga-aquarius -susurro la chica –"Lucy eres la única que puede hacerlo…no dependas tanto de mí y tus amigos… hazlo Lucy"-los ojos de la chica se empaparon de lágrimas que se las limpio rápidamente y miro con cariño la prenda de la portadora del agua-tienes razón aquarius , dame la fuerza-miro a su compañero de actuación -lo lograremos-

Eral la hora de presentar ambos rubios dieron máximos esfuerzos, Laxus apareció con su rayo mientras que Lucy aparecía contenida en una burbuja de agua, los gritos de alegría no hicieron esperar cuando la Heartfilia hizo que agua rodeara el cuerpo intangible del dragón Slayer de trueno , las ovaciones se escuchaban fuertes aún más cuando el de irada azulina grisácea llego al lado de la maga celestial y , le invito a bailar vals y mientras bailaban combinando sus poderes magníficos en anillos que los rodeaban al compás del baile se miraban fijamente

"confió en ti"-se habían dicho en la práctica y antes de salir- "porque"

"tal vez no sea el mejor hombre con el que pudiste haber actuado, pero tu luz me guía por la oscuridad"-pensó Laxus

"me haces sentir segura de mí, porque despertaste algo en mí que me agrada-reflexiono Lucy-

El actor termino con un ensordecedor grito del público al ver que ambos se besaban

"gracias abuelo capaz ella no sea solo una nakama más"

"gracias aquarius, aunque no estés aquí sigues dándome las fuerzas que necesito"

* * *

 **Continuara**

 **Esto es parte de la semana Lalu primer día Aquarius, la historia es mía y pensé en hacerla relacionadas aprovechando la temática así que nos vemos mañana en DEVILISH**

* * *

 **Omake**

Unas albinas junto a una castaña veían _a la futura pareja de Fairy con interés esto sería interesante …jejeje muy interesante_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dia2: Devilish**

Mira se encontraba pensativa hace ya dos meses había pasado lo de fantasía y no había movimientos de algo mas

\- ¿Por qué traes esa cara mira-san? -pregunto el cuerpo astral de la primera maestra-

-oh primera -la usaría del take over demonio miro a Mavis-solo pensaba…

\- ¿en qué pensabas? -pregunto la niña-

-en Laxus y Lucy desde que los vimos juntos en fantasía -suspira- ya no los hemos visto más juntos y no se dan cuenta de los maravillosos niños que saldrían

-pues y si…-el cuerpo astral se acercó a la albina-… esa es básicamente la idea

-oh primera esa idea es genial- La Strauss comenzó maquinar-

* * *

 **En casa de Lucy**

-nee Lucy yo también quiero comer pescado-Happy miro a la rubia contento-

-no-la Heartfilia estaba en solo con una toalla- y ¿Qué hacen en mi apartamento?¡fuera!

-solo queremos comer -menciono el peli rosa-

-no tengo tiempo para esto-suspiro la rubia- ¡Lucy kick! – la maga pateo a sus mejores amigos-hoy tengo una cita y no dejare que la arruinen- corrió a vestirse para salir-nos vemos-se despidió molesta-

\- ¿una cita? -el ojiverde razono -habrá mucho que comer, vamos Happy-

-aye sir- el exceed se puso a volar-

* * *

 **en algún lugar de magnolia**

Lucy llegaba al punto de reunión con cierto rubio

-hey, Blondie-aprecio tan inesperadamente como un rayo-

-demonios Sparky no me asustes así-la rubia fingió enojo –

-el Dreyar sonrió sarcásticamente mientras acercaba a la chica-o si no que-el abrazo de la cintura-

-no te besare-jugueteo la chica-

-oh muy mal blondie-el más alto aprovecho para besar a la chica—eso -no es justo-se rio la maga celestial-

-ellos se guuustan-el gato azul se burló-

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Happy? - miro impactada la Heartfilia-

-vinimos por la comida y aprovechando que Laxus está aquí que batalle conmigo-contesto el Dragneel-

-no lo hare mocoso-sentencio el dragón Slayer de trueno-

\- ¿Lucy hay pescado? -el gato miro a su compañera de equipo

-vete de aquí Natsu déjanos a solas-el Dreyar discutía con el dragon Slayer de fuego mientras tanto

"invade mi privacidad"

"se come mi comida"

"revisa mi ropa interior

"destruye todo sin que yo pueda hacer algo para detenerlo"

"ahora interrumpe mis citas"

-nee Lucy -Happy miro a la aterradora expresión de la rubia-Lucy...- el exceed se hizo para atrás

-Natsu- la rubia se transformó en su forma de Taurus -deberías aprender modales-

-ambos hombres que se encontraban forcejeando se detuvieron al ver a la chica acercarse tenebrosamente

-jodido idiota cuantas veces te he dicho que no invadas mi privacidad-la rubia grito con exasperación-

-pero solo quería-trato de excusarse Natsu-

-pero nada jodido cabron-grito la maga-

-Laxus solo pudo presenciar esa faceta de su rubia para agárrala y llevarla lejos ya que ese lado de la maga celestial podía definirlo como caliente y llamarlo el lado diabólico de la chica aprovecho a besarle el cuello dejándole un chupetón-

Al día siguiente para la Heartfilia se sintió incomoda bajo las miradas del gremio, las incesantes preguntas de mira y la sonrisa de quien podía denominarse su pareja

Lucy pensó que Laxus era diabólico por hacerle esas cosas

Continuara

* * *

NOS VEMOS MAÑANA CON DREAM


	3. Chapter 3

**Día 3: Dream**

* * *

Lucy se encontraba dormida en su cama desde que había empezado una relación con Laxus, este hizo que Freed pusiera runas ya que no permitirían que la chica de Laxus Dreyar durmiera con otro hombre, aunque a maga de espíritus lo encontró un poco excesivo al comienzo agradecía tener su privacidad, de apoco la maga de espíritus celestiales fue despertando con los rayos del sol, por algún motivo esperaba que Laxus llegara bien de su misión aunque mantuviera las esperanzas algo le daba un mal presentimiento

-buenos días mis queridos amigos-la Heartfilia le hablo con cariño a las llaves de sus espíritus-

-buenos días mi querida princesa- apareció Loke -he aquí su caballero para darle los buenos días-

-mooo Loke no cruces tu puerta a voluntad -se hace la enfada pues no aguanta mucho pues suelta una carcajada- ¿podrías hacer el desayuno por favor? Mientras me baño

-no preferirías que me bañara contigo-dijo el líder del zodiaco con picardía-

-no león raro, recuerda tengo novio-aunque sabía que su espíritu estaba jugando le gustaba el puchereo que le hacía-

-no es gusto Lucy yo podría ser perfectamente tu novio-alegaba infantilmente el león-

-no no-Lucy dejo a su espíritu mientras se iba a bañar-

Al rato la rubia salió del baño se vistió, desayuno junto a su espíritu celestial que debía admitir que cocino de maravillo

-Lucy-chan ten cuidado-digo el señor del barco como de costumbre-

-no se preocupe estaré bien- dijo la rubia que caminaba relajada al gremio, hoy era un día tranquilo soleado especial para salir solo esperaba que Laxus llegara sano y salvo-

"regresa a mi" -le había dicho la rubia al dragón Slayer

"no te preocupes blondie"-le beso él.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el gremio**

-maestro-hablo la temible Titania-no podemos decirle a Lucy que paso con Laxus si no ella…

-entiendo tu preocupación Erza, pero-el maestro se encontraba serio-ella es la novia de Laxus debe saber o que paso –

-pero viejo Lucy no lo aguantara-salió Natsu a su defensa

-hola a todos -la luz de Fairy Tail entro por la puerta

-bienvenida Lucy-saludo la albina con una sonrisa triste-

\- ¿por qué tren esas caras chicas? -se preocupó la Heartfilia –

-Lucy-hablo el maestro Makarov- ven sube conmigo

-si claro maestro-asintió los ojos chocolates subiendo con el anciano -veras Lucy-el maestro supero no le era fácil decir esto, pero era por el bien su nieto-Laxus esta con un cuadro de deficiencia mágica severa en su última misión el enemigo absorbió mucho de su poder mágico-

-eso no puede ser, ¿se recupera? -la preocupación de la chica era evidente-

-suponemos que sí, pero no sabemos cuándo despertara-no le gustaba ver a su hija en ese estado, pero era mejor decirle la verdad-

-re a verlo-dijo la maga celestial -con su permiso maestro-

-ve hija- el Dreyar mayor bajo a beber mientas

Cuando Lucy entro a la enfermería pudo ver a su novio tendido en su cama tranquilamente, pero la palidez era notoria-Laxus…-se acercó y tomo la fría mano del mago de trueno-te dije que volvieras a mí, pero no así-la Heartfilia rompió en llanto -no lores Lucy debes encontrar la forma de ayudarlo-se animó a si misma- ¡ábrete, puerta de la cruz del sur, Crux!

-oh Lucy-sama es un placer verla-saludo el anciano- ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-hola Crux necesito que me digas como puedo ayudar a que Laxus salga de la deficiencia mágica

Había pasado una semana desde entonces y los intentos de Lucy por saber algo no daban resultado agotada y sin descanso cuido a su novio –

-Lucy deberías ir a descansar -trato de hacer razonar erza-

-no puedo debo hacer algo-decía tercamente la chica

-Lucy descansa, Laxus no se ira a ningún lado-decía Gray-

-chicos es mejor que le hagan caso-decía un Natsu subido a un balancín de niños había tratado de persuadir a la rubia y lo que consiguió fue eso, donde comenzó a marearse-

-Lucy aterradora-concluyo Happy mientras sus compañeros de equipo dejaban a la chica sola

-Laxus intentare esto porque quiero cuidarte-la chica se concentró dejando fluir su magia dentro de su novio donde el chico comenzó a recuperar color al rato Lucy cayo inocente

Dentro del sueño

-MAMI DEPIERTA-grito una niña de cuatro años junto a su hermano-

-Layla, Makarov es muy temprano- dijo la rubia-

-si mami, pero papi ya llego-dijo el niño

-santo cielos y no lo sentí u no tengo el desayuno listo-la rubia bajo corriendo-

-jajá buenos días blondie -saludo Laxus unos años más viejo-no te preocupes por el desayuno, traje algo

-no tenías que molestarte-dijo la rubia besando a su esposo-

-no, pero regresé a ti como lo prometí Lucy-

-sano y salvo-concluyo la rubia –

Fin del sueño

-blondie, despierta-una voz llamaba a la chica-despierta

\- ¿Laxus? -sonrió después para besarle-idiota ¡tienes una idea de lo que me hiciste pasar! -refunfuño molesta

-si algo tu magia me hizo verlo-sonríe-al igual que el sueño-

-idiota ahora te mantendré en cuidado intensivos porque quiero que ese sueño se haga realidad-se sentía feliz al saberse en sus brazos solo a tino a dormirse

Tal vez esa era una promesa muda del futuro, pero solo por ahora mantendrían ese secreto ya solo ellos podían saberse el uno para el otro

* * *

Continuara

Nos vemos en sparks


	4. Chapter 4

**Día 4: Sparks**

* * *

Porque Laxus podía decir lo siguiente, él no era creyente de todas las cursilerías como;

Amor a primera vista, en cierto puedo puede decir que al principio el atrajo el cuerpo de la Heartfilia por el hecho de tener un gran pecho y tener un apetecible culo que, mostraba con ese vestuario inconscientemente provocativo, no va negar que es un hombre, aunque suene como Elfman es un hombre con sangre en las venas y la rubia lo ponía a mil.

Tampoco creía en eso de querer se posesivo con alguien, sabe que fue un patán al aprovecharse de lo de Lord Phantom para querer acercarse a la maga de espíritus celestiales al pedir que fuera su mujer, fue un patán, pero se arrepiente

En lo único que puede creer, lo seguirá haciendo es en las chispas

Y no es porque sea una derivación de su magia … bueno en parte si es en las chispas que sintió al verla sonreírle por perdonarlo por lo de fantasía cuando expuso a todos en inminente peligro con el palacio del dios trueno y aun así lo perdono

Con eso el partió tranquilo en un viaje de auto-conocimiento con el objetivo de cuidar esa sonrisa

Sintió las chispas de la furia cuando apareció en la isla Tenroujima y vio a la rubia maltrecha contra Hades es por eso que lucho con todo su poder y le dio lo que le quedaba al cerebro de llama

Sintió las chispas del amor cuando todos estaban reunidos par juntar su magia entre todos y ahí pudo sentir lo fuerte que era la rubia porque sin querello junto la magia y sentimientos de todos para protegerlos, ya no podía decir que era débil

Sintió una chispa de orgullo y coraje en los juegos mágicos porque la maga celestial se había bastante fuete, aguanto el chantaje de Flare.

Sintió las chispas del temor cuando se enteró que la chica sacrifico a unos de sus espíritus para salvarlos

Sintió las chispas de la emoción cuando fue correspondido en el desfile de fantasía

En conclusión, su relación era a bases de puras chispas

-nee Laxus ¿Cómo me veo? Pregunto la de ojos chocolates-

-muy sexy blondie-sintió la chispa de la perversión se preguntaba que chispa sentiría cuando estuvieran juntos en la intimidad por primera vez, pero solo por ahora la besaría

* * *

Continuara

Algo corto, pero de ahora será puntos de vista de Laxus hasta Prey que será en conjunto


	5. Chapter 5

**Día 5: manga**

* * *

Laxus estaba sentado en la mesa con el Rainjinshuu esperando que el equipo Natsu llegara de misión, dos malditas semanas sin ver a su rubia tenia cierto pánico ya que el equipo Natsu era el más destructivo del gremio-

-Ya volvimos-grito el equipo Natsu

-bienvenido-dijo la albina

-Laxus se acercó a la rubia y la beso con pasión-te extrañe-le trasmitió con su mirada

-la maga con espíritus celestiales se sonrojo y de la misma forma le dijo yo también-

Al fin y al cabo, leer el manga que la rubia leía una vez que la pillo cuando desafortunadamente una de sus citas fue estropeada por el dragón Slayer de fuego y él se bañó donde la maga celestial le ayudo a entender un poco más lo que quería con la Heartfilia agradecía a Levy quien le presto una copia del manga

* * *

Continuara…

Sé que es muy corto pero el tiempo y sin ideas para algo mas


	6. Chapter 6

**Dia6: Games.**

* * *

Laxus estaba en la cama de su rubia sinceramente le era divertido jugar con su maga celestial ver cómo bufa, se queja infla las mejillas, sonríe, la adora porque más que la luz de Fairy Tail era su luz

-gane otra vez blondie -sonríe burlesco-

-mooo no es justo Laxus-le mira molesto- otra vez-

-está bien- porque su juego favorito "hilos de besos "le encantaba volvió a besarla con pasión primero lento después introducir su lengua lentamente para irla dominado

-gane otra vez-

-mooo, nunca me rendiré-la rubia volvió a besarle pues eso le encantaba

Porque Laxus le encantaba que la rubia fuera obstinada en esos momentos-

* * *

continuara


	7. Chapter 7

**Día 7: Prey**

* * *

Por algún motivo que Laxus no entendía Lucy se encontraba en su cama vestida de maid dormida…

 **en el gremio**

primera esperar que Laxus y Lucy atinen a estar juntos -decía la albina sedar a Lucy y vestirla de meterla en un traje de maid fue su plan

 **devuelta con los protagonistas**

el dragon Slayer estaba debatiéndose si debía hacerlo o no ver a su presa tan vulnerable, pero tan única lo tenía loco

-permíteme hacerlo blondie-comenzó a besarle lentamente la amaba tanto que no sabía que hacer-

-Laxus-despertó la maga de espíritus celestiales-

-Lucy te amo-le mira importante deseaba hacerla suya –

-yo también Laxus -comenzó a besarle. -

Se dejaron llevar por los sus instintos de los otros siendo presa de sus instintos más primitivos amándose eternamente

Después de unas horas ambos juraron permanecerse para siempre mutuamente

Fin

* * *

Lo siento pero por escasez de tiempo me tendré que conformarse con este


End file.
